Ring-Tailed Lemur
Impossible to confuse with any other lemur species, the ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) is a distinctive primate with a long, bushy, black-and-white ringed tail. A medium-sized lemur, it is the most terrestrial of Madagascar’s primates. The ring-tailed lemur’s dense fur is greyish-brown on the back and grey on the rump and limbs. The underparts are cream to off-white, and the neck and crown are dark grey. The ring-tailed lemur has a white face with large, dark triangular patches around the eyes, a dark snout, and large, white, well-furred ears. Dark black skin is visible on the ring-tailed lemur’s nose, eyelids, lips and feet. This species’ distinctive tail is longer than the head and body, and is tipped with black. Male and female ring-tailed lemurs are similar in appearance and body size. The only species in its genus, the ring-tailed lemur receives its genus name, Lemur, from the Latin for ‘ghost’ or ‘spirit’, and its species name catta in reference to its cat-like form. Male ring-tailed lemurs compete for females via ‘stink fights’, smearing scent on their tails and wafting the smell towards their opponent. Gallery Real Life Ring-tailed-lemur.jpg Ring-tailed lemur.jpg Ring tailed Lemur LG.jpg RingtailedLemur.jpg Tarzan (franchise) Tarzan (1999) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg JEL Lemur.png Madagascar (franchise) Madagascar (2005) Lemurs.jpg Stanley Lemurs.png Wild About Saftey with Timon and Pumbaa Lemurs.png Superbook Lemurs.png Ring-tailed-lemur-kemono-friends.jpg Go Diego Go Ring Tailed Lemur.png Lemuronaj.png Ring-Tailed Lemur (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Lemur.png Phineas and Ferb Lemur.png Treelo the Lemur.jpg Fantasia (franchise) Fantasia 2000 (1999) Fantasia 2000 Lemurs.png Jungle Emperor Leo (franchise) Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) JEL Lemur.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Lemurs Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates: An Adventure with Scientist Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals